


Great Eggspectations

by vaderina



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Bestiality, Breeding, M/M, Other, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, enema play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/pseuds/vaderina
Summary: What to expect when you're eggspecting. Newt and Percival help the endangered species of giant squid increase their numbers through careful breeding.





	Great Eggspectations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Do not think of the science or the genetics going on here. It does not make sense. If you want mindless porn then go right ahead. If you want scientifically accurate breeding kink then perhaps seek out a different fic.

Being suave, enticing and, above all, persuasive came with the job of Director of Magical Security. Percival knew how to get what he wanted and when he wanted it. That’s not to say that Newt wasn’t equally complicit in their predicament but it had been Percival to broach the topic. At first he’d introduced Newt to the giant squid that guarded the Graves Estate and lived in its moat. Naturally Newt had been taken with the creature from the moment he had set eyes on it. Cooed at the way the tentacles wrapped around his wrist in greeting while another caressed Percival’s cheek with fond intimacy. From there it was almost too easy to draw Newt along with tales of the rarity of such a creature. The magizoologist raged against the injustice of how giant squids had been hunted to near extinction for potion ingredients, inappropriate guardian duties and out of moronic fear. He and Percival spent hours sitting by the moat, feet dangling into the cool water where occasionally a tentacle would tickle them.

“Did you know giant squids don’t carry their own eggs?” Percival asked one evening. Newt stared at him wide eyed and nodded, delighted that Percival seemed to take such an interest his creatures. In their time together Newt had already regaled Percival with various creature facts and stories and sometimes Percival would try and return the favour. Often times those occasions ended with Percival pinned under Newt and being ridden until they were both sticky, panting, and dizzy with their orgasms. Newt would whisper filth in his ear, encourage Percival to breed him, fuck him full until he was full and stretched.

“She’s been so keen to have babies, she tries each year. Would you want to help her out?” Percival asked and Newt licked his lips, eyes dark and wide. He nodded and Percival’s beaming smile eased the worry in his chest. It wasn’t often that Newt admitted to such depravities, but the way the giant squid’s tentacles wrapped around him and Percival made it easier. Plus the idea of helping an endangered species increase its numbers was worth any kind of moral sacrifice. They should have expected it really, the giant squid’s gentle hold on his ankle slithered up further and Newt giggled as it tickled up his leg. Next to him Percival watched with a small smile.

“Guess she wants to get on with it now,” he turned and pulled Newt in for a kiss. The sound of ripping cloth pulled them apart and Newt pouted as he looked down at his now ruined trousers.

“I liked those,” he wanted to say more but another tentacle began tugging at his shirt. Percival tried to hold back a laugh as Newt batted the tentacle away in the hopes of rescuing his shirt from the same fate his trousers had encountered. What he didn’t want to say was that soon Newt wouldn’t care about his clothes, whether they were on him or in a pile on the ground. They were going to get ruined either way unless they were a few meters away from them.

The startled little shout Newt gave was endearing and Percival watched as a tentacle had wrapped around his now bare waist and he was being manhandled (or should that be giant-squid-tentacled?) onto his hands and knees. That’s what Percival loved about the giant squid, she didn’t beat around the bush as to what she wanted. He knew that he had the chance to sit back and watch for a little while and so he conjured himself a boulder to lean against and sat back to enjoy the show.

Newt’s breath was already hitching as a wet tentacle wound up his leg and left a sticky trail. The small gasp was all Percival needed to know that the giant squid had lightly pushed into him. Newt’s head dropped forward with a moan, no doubt relishing the way the tentacle undulate as it pressed deeper into him. Percival let his hand drop to his crotch and rubbed himself through his trousers. He knew from experience that the tentacle was gently licking over Newt’s prostate, making him feel good and helping him relax, after all that’s what Percival had taught her to do.

“She’ll probably want you milked dry,” Percival’s voice cut through Newt’s panting, “it’s allegedly better for her clutch.”

Newt nodded and scrabbled at the earth as he was turned so Percival could get a better view of his backside. The tentacle was barely in, a thin slip of a thing that glistened with slick. It would stay there until Newt’s first load splashed on the ground and then it would press deeper in, thickening to stretch him in anticipation of the eggs. Judging by the sounds Newt was making it wasn’t going to take long.

“Turn him back,” Percival urged the giant squid. Obediently Newt was once again facing Percival, his head hanging between his arms.

“Newt,” Percival called out and the man raised his head, face sweaty and flushed with pleasure.

“Percy,” Newt gasped, his whole body shuddered as the tentacle continued to press and writhe within him. His lover saw the moment that the tentacle pushed down hard, it was something that took her a little while to learn but the payoff was worth it. The sudden pressure made Newt’s eyes slip shut and his mouth open in a silent scream. He wasn’t given a chance to gently ride out the aftershocks, the tentacle began moving deeper almost immediately. The soft protest from Newt was choked off by a whine. The tentacle had slithered in deeper, filling out into the thickness of a well-endowed cock. Almost lazily Percival got up to have a look, his hand cupping his own hard cock. He stood next to Newt and leaned over to have a good look. Newt’s hole was stretched around the tentacle which wriggled deeper. It was another peculiarity of the tentacle, it only ever pushed in, never pulling out and fucking the willing body it was buried in. Without any warning Percival spread Newt’s cheeks and admired the way the other man tried to tighten up and hide from the inspection. And idea struck him. Percival dipped a little lower and ran a tongue over Newt’s stretched hole just as the tentacle gave another thrust to get deeper. If he hadn’t been firmly held in place by the tentacle around his waist Newt would have bucked away with a hoarse shout. As it was, he could only twitch and moan as Percival licked over him again.

Satisfied that Newt was taking the tentacle well enough, Percival shimmied out of his trousers and returned to sit against his boulder. From his vantage point he could see Newt straining to get hard again.

“Kneel him up,” Percival murmured and another tentacle looped around Newt’s shoulders to pull him upright. His knees were pulled wider apart too and Newt hissed at the sensation.

“Newt, look down,” Percival suggested and Newt did as told. He gaped at himself, his stomach was gently moving as the tentacle fucked deeper into him. “Touch it.”

Again Newt followed the instructions and let his palm slide over his stomach in awe. He rested it over the part that moved the most and beamed up at Percival. His cock strained where it stood neglected.

“Touch yourself,” Percival’s voice was soft but commanding and Newt happily obliged. He let his fingers run down his length before gripping it firmly. His head tipped back with a soft exhale which turned into a whimper as the tentacle pulled his hole wider. Soft breaths became bitten off moans as his hand sped up, his sole focus was on chasing his high. Percival watched with a pleased smile as his spare hand reached down to stroke over his balls before reaching between his legs to tease at his full hole. It didn’t take long, a few deeper thrusts from the tentacle which Newt pushed back onto before his body froze then fell lax. The tentacles around his waist and shoulders kept him up and gently guided him back onto his hands and knees.

Percival watched him try to catch his breath and he smiled. He was intimately familiar with how Newt was feeling in that moment, wrung out, high with the glow of another orgasm and still stuffed full.

“Fuck him for a bit,” he commanded and Newt’s moan was all he needed to hear to know he was being obeyed. Lazily fisting his cock Percival stood up and walked behind Newt. As asked the tentacle lazily pulled out of Newt before pressing back in. Percival admired the way his hole was pushed and pulled with each motion.

“I think he’d ready,” Percival said and smiled as he looked down the length of the tentacle, “Newt, turn and look.”

Newt did as he was told and a small whimper left him as his eyes took in the lumps moving up the tentacle. The first one was slightly bigger than a fist and they gradually decreased in size. Percival knelt next to him and stroked his hair.

“The first one is the healthiest, biggest one. It goes in first because it will be the safest and warmest as the deepest one.”

Newt shuddered under his hand, his eyes fixed on the clutch of eggs slowly moving up the tentacle. They dipped out of view and he had a moment of reprieve before the first one pressed up against him. His back arched as the first egg began to push into him.

“Relax,” Percival whispered in his ear, “let yourself take it. You want to help her have her babies, don’t you? Help an endangered species.”

Newt nodded and bit back a gasp. The egg felt too big, it pushed him wider than the tentacle had.

“Push back onto it.”

He did as told, pushed against the tentacle, arched his back and shuddered at the unrelenting way the egg was slowly forced into him. It lingered at the widest part until Percival reached back and gave it a gentle push. Newt jerked forward with a cry but he was given no reprieve. The next egg was already pushing into him, forcing his hole open before it all but popped past his rim with less resistance. The first was definitely bigger but not by much. There were two eggs in him now and the third one began to nudge at his hole. It was smaller than the first two and Percival watched Newt’s body tiredly accept it. The fourth followed. By the fifth one Newt was squirming, sweat trickled down his temple and he was shaking his head.

“No more, please. I can’t,” he panted. Percival stroked his face then along his back. He glanced at the tentacle with a couple more bulges in it.

“Two more then you’ll be done,” he promised. “You want her to have her brood, don’t you?”

Percival slid a hand down to cup Newt’s stomach which bulged outwards, heavy with the eggs. His fingers brushed against Newt’s cock which was half hard again. After a moment’s consideration Percival curled his fingers around it and gave it a stroke. Next to him Newt keened. He tried to time his movements so his thumb brushed over the head of Newt’s cock as the next egg pressed into him. It seemed to work and Newt moans, head hanging between shaking arms. His eyes stared at his stomach.

“Oh,” he sounded stunned. Sweat dripped onto the ground under him and his eyes squeezed shut as the last egg was finally nestled in him. Percival smiled at how his eyes grew distant as the tentacle pulled out of him. The first time it happened to him he came from the sensation of that alone. Newt’s cock twitched in his hand and Percival let him go in favour of moving behind him. He tutted when the smallest egg threatened to fall back out, its white surface beginning to push through Newt’s gaping hole.

“Wouldn’t want her to lose a baby, would you? Keep them in,” Percival ordered and he used two fingers to push the egg back in, deeper than before. He relished the way Newt’s hole was soft against his digits. With a quick twist he pressed down on Newt’s prostate and enjoyed the shuddering groan it wrung out.

“Now we need to make sure they’re fertilised,” Percival used the excess wetness from Newt’s hole to slick himself up. “When it was just me and her, we couldn’t manage it.”

Newt’s breath was ragged as he let Percival push into him. His mind raced with images of Percival round with eggs jerking himself off and trying to finger his spent seed into his own hole, palm messy with cum as he twisted to try and let gravity help more of it into his loose hole. A hand on his bulging stomach brought his attention back. He felt so full, the eggs heavy in him, Newt linked his fingers with Percival’s over his stomach.

“You need to tighten up a little,” Percival rumbled and pulled his hand free. Newt tried, he really did but it was Percival’s hand pushing his cheeks together that brought a blissed out moan to his lips. Percival’s cock nudge the eggs, jolted them as he fucked Newt. He was close but he wanted to feel Newt cum around him.

“Get him off,” he all but begged and the giant squid obeyed. A slender tentacle wrapped around Newt’s cock and began to work languidly over his length. It didn’t take much more than a dozen strokes before Newt trembled, a cry of agonised bliss rang through the air. His hole tried to clench up around Percival as a weak trickle of cum dripped from his cock. It was all it took for Percival and with a final few thrusts his hands tightened on Newt as he came. Almost before he was done shivering with aftershocks a tentacle slithered between him and Newt. Percival pulled out with a laugh at the impatience of his giant squid. Newt whined and tried to pull away at the feeling of the tentacle slithering into him, slightly wider than Percival’s cock had been. It wasn’t quite a stretch but he could still feel his hole wide around it.

“Relax,” Percival encouraged him gently, “she needs to make sure all the eggs have been reached.”

He didn’t mention that what that meant was the giant squid was going to slowly fill Newt with some more slick until the eggs were all but floating in it. The first time it had happened to him Percival had panicked and tentacles had to hold him down until it became evident that the eggs had not taken. While the giant squid had been sad, Percival still enjoyed to process of giving her back the eggs.

Newt lay on his back, legs spread as the tentacle pulsed in him. It took him a minute to realise that the feeling of fullness and pressure was growing in him. He kicked out with his legs, too exhausted to do much beyond that. Behind him Percival had leaned against his boulder again and watched though his hand was linked with Newt’s for comfort. The separate bulges of the bigger eggs melded into one as Newt’s stomach strained. He whimpered and Percival scooted down to rub his swollen belly. Just watching Newt lie there, swollen and plugged by a tentacle made Percival’s cock tingle. Memories of playing around with letting the giant squid keep him full or using a plug keep everything in floated in his mind.

Next to him Newt breathed heavily through his mouth. To distract him Percival shuffled lower and laid a kiss on his stomach, trailing them lower until he got to Newt’s soft cock. He took it into his mouth and softly sucked. Above him Newt writhed, hands caught in his hair and it was evident his lover didn’t know whether to push him away or pull him down and hold him there. Percival made the choice for him, laid a hand over Newt’s and showed him how to push his head down. It was all but impossible for Newt to get hard, having cum three times already. But Percival didn’t let that bother him. He licked, nipped and sucked as Newt panted, heels digging into the dirt. The soft “oh” that made his lips form an enticing circle grew in volume. It distracted from Newt’s discomfort of being so full though Percival knew that the tentacle was simply plugging him until the eggs absorbed the fluids. It was a shame, he thought, he would have loved to see Newt leaking his cum as he pushed the eggs out. Maybe next time he could convince him to do just that.

Newt’s fingers were tight in his hair, hips pushing up though his cock was still soft in Percival’s mouth. It didn’t matter though, he knew the overwhelming sensations and pressures at play for Newt were more than pleasurable. Sure enough Newt let out a hoarse shout as the tentacle suddenly pulled free of his hole. His cock dribbled weakly and Percival licked him through the shaking before he pulled away.

“She’s ready for her brood. Give them back to her love,” he encouraged. The eggs were slightly swollen from having absorbed the slick and cum that the tentacle had pumped into Newt. As it was, the first one was about the size of a chicken egg. The widest part caught on Newt’s hole for a moment before it slipped out onto the curl of a waiting tentacle.

“Oh,” Newt breathed, eyes wide with wonder. It made Percival want to laugh, the joy he’d experienced now shared with the man he loved.

“Give her the next one.”

Newt bore down and the tip of the egg pushed his hole open. This one was about the size of duck egg. With a small grunt it popped out onto another curled tentacle. Immediately the tentacle slipped back towards the water and it was laid in a small underwater nest that the giant squid would guard for the next two weeks until the eggs hatched.

“The third one will be the size of a goose egg,” Percival encouraged him, his eyes fixed on Newt’s hole which wouldn’t quite close anymore. He watched Newt’s muscles work as the egg breached him, pushed him open. After a moment it slid back in with Newt’s moan of exhausted defeat.

“Try again,” his lover rubbed his stomach. The muscles under his palm clenched and Percival gave in to the temptation to run his finger around Newt’s hole where it was stretched taut over the egg. It gained him a huff of an annoyed laugh but the egg tumbled out and Newt’s hole clenched at nothing.

“Three more and she’ll help you if you need,” Percival promised. The next egg came out with relative eases after a few attempts. Newt was drenched in sweat by then, his back arched as his body worked hard at pushing the eggs out. However his cock was flushed and plump with arousal which Percival took as a good sign.

“Oh fuck,” Newt swore when the sixth egg – the size of a swan egg - was whisked away by another tentacle. His breathing was ragged, Percival’s fingers danced up his sweaty sides, wetly petting him.

“You’re gorgeous like this. I can see the last egg, your hole can’t close up and I just want to fuck you until you’re hoarse and limp,” Percival purred and palmed his cock. It was hard and he rubbed it against Newt’s hip insistently. That drew a short laugh from the other man which turned into an appreciate hum. Together they laid a hand on the last egg and pushed on it, encouraging it lower.

Impatient, the giant squid unfurled the tentacle and pushed into Newt. It made his breath stutter, his cock twitched as the three of them eased the final egg over his prostate.

“I don’t think I can cum any more, not for a week at least,” Newt joked.

“Challenge accepted,” Percival grinned viciously. He took Newt’s cock in his hand and slowly began to stroke over it, letting his thumb catch on the head every few pass. The tentacle had withdrawn from Newt’s body, the egg glistened at his entrance and Newt shifted around on the ground as he tried to find the last of his strength. He pushed down, Percival’s hand on his cock tightened. The egg was about a third of the way out, its widest part pushing against Newt’s rim lewdly. With a defeated cry Newt fell back, eyes scrunched up.

“I can’t. It’s too big,” his voice had a begging quality to it.

“Try again, we’ll help you,” Percival reassured him. After a moment Newt took a deep breath, he pushed. A tentacle cupped the egg gently, pulled it as Percival’s hand stroked over Newt’s cock. His other hand was wrapped around his own, chasing another high.

“Oh!” Newt exclaimed as the widest part of the egg stretched him, his back arched off the ground, muscles tense and with a final push the egg was free of his body as his release splashed over his once more flat stomach. Percival was not far behind, his release mixed with Newt’s. There was a moment of silence before Newt’s relieved laugh rang through the air.

“That was something else,” he bit out. Percival found himself caught up in Newt’s beauty, sweaty faced, exhausted and only awake by sheer force of will. He curled up next to Newt, an arm slung over his chest and pulled him close enough to kiss him on the cheek.

“You’re something else too, you know that?”

**Author's Note:**

> Dare I tell you I'm on tumblr after this? (If you think this was eggcellent then I'm @ladyoftheshrimp)


End file.
